robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terror Turtle
Terror Turtle was a Canadian box sectioned robot that fought in Extreme 2 and Series 7 of Robot Wars. It was designed to resemble a large turtle but made from box section with the sides covered in aluminium plate with a decorative fibreglass top which was weak against vertical crushers like Snake Bite's. It fought with a large 90cm 360 degree rotating iron bar raised 10cm off the arena floor with axe heads in Extreme 2, which was later exchanged for a large (45cm and 9kg) spinning disc. The removal of the bar weapon meant that it was invertible but in both guises, the wheels were exposed. The team often joked about the robot being a turtle, listing it as being a strength and a weakness. Terror Turtle entered four separate competitions over two series, losing in the first round on all four occasions. The team also entered the Middleweight Tournaments in Extreme 2 and Series 7 with Steel Sandwich. Terror Turtle also competed in the football competition in Techno Games. Robot History Extreme 2 In Extreme, Terror Turtle fought in Heat A of the New Blood, in which one flip from Roobarb got Terror Turtle stuck upside down, and when it was righted by Sir Killalot, one end of the metal bar was caught over the edge, preventing it from becoming mobile again. It was eliminated subsequently. It also fought representing Canada in the Commonwealth Carnage. It was fighting against South Africa, Australia and Cyprus as part of the former Commonwealth. Terror Turtle spent much of its first round battle fighting Panic Attack, who used its forks to steer Terror Turtle slowly around the arena. Terror Turtle nearly went into the pit just as Cerberus did, and after this, it seemed that Terror Turtle had lost much momentum as Crushtacean and Panic Attack fought one another. Towards the end of the battle, Terror Turtle was illegally flipped by Sir Killalot (Terror Turtle was outside the CPZ) right before cease was called. The battle was judged up until Sir Killalot intervened. However, it still lost the judges' decision that had been in favour of Crushtacean and Panic Attack. Series 7 Terror Turtle had scrapped the bar and replaced it with a small spinning disc on the front for Series 7, but the robot proved to be no better than before. It was flipped over straight away by Atomic. Luckily for Terror Turtle, it was invertible after scrapping the metal bar, but it stood idle near the arena wall. As Atomic then charged in for another attack, the yellow robot flipped Terror Turtle out of the arena. Terror Turtle was eliminated and out of the competition. It later represented Canada in the Third World Championship. However, against the Swiss competitor Snake Bite, it was repeatedly pierced by Snake Bite's claw weapon, before eventually being pitted by its opponent. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots from the UK that represented another nation Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Competitors in Techno-Games